Porque me faltas tu
by Laia
Summary: Lo k se siente siendo Draco y,porculpa de la estupida de Pansy el y Harry aigan roto.(Por el momento..)


Song fic.  
  
Lo k se siente siendo Draco y,porculpa de la estupida de Pansy el y Harry aigan roto...La cancion es de UPA Dance y se llama: Porque me faltas tu.  
  
===================================================================================  
  
=Ahora que no te tengo, hago del recuerdo,   
  
El aire q respiro, mi único sustento,   
  
El agua q me baña, por fuera y por dentro   
  
Mi noche y mi día, borra el recuerdo,   
  
Ahora q me despierto, entre el sudor y viento,   
  
Baile en el silencio al compás del tiempo   
  
Y escribo en mi vida, corazones sin dueño=  
  
A pasado un mes y aqui estoy muriendo de pena,ya no puedo mas,le echo de menos,estupida Pansy porque tuviste que inventarte esa mentira,porque tuvistes que besarme delante de el,ni siquiera estabamos juntos,tu te lo inventaste maldita,y por tu culpa perdi a la unica persona que me entiende y quiere por lo que soy de verdad,no por mi dinero ni por mi nombre...  
  
  
  
=Porque me faltas tu, son palabras tatuadas en mi alma,   
  
Echo falta esos brazos q siempre me abrazan,   
  
Como espinas de fuego q me queman y abrasan.   
  
Porque me faltas, tu,   
  
Y me falta sobre todo tu boca..=  
  
Todavia recuerdo la primera vez que nos besamos...fue por accidente,pero a partir de ahi no dejamos de mirarnos...ambos sabiamos que algo habia cambiado,que ese toque nos habia echo cambiar,sin embargo peleabamos mas que de costumbre,y nos castigaban mucho,y fue durante uno de esos castigos que nos empezamos a pelear,solo que acabo en otra clase de pelea.Todavia recuerdo tu mirada con temor cuando en vez de pegarte por algo hiriente que me dijistes,te bese.Pero me respondistes.Oh si.Me acuerdo de los besos y las caricias...  
  
=Tu.Dueño de mi boca, como arena y agua, como mar y espuma,   
  
Como las palabras y los sentimientos, como cielo y luna,   
  
Como agua y escarcha, como el firmamento que parece eterno,   
  
Como el sol q araña, todo en el desierto,   
  
Como nuestras sombra que va donde quiero,   
  
Como tu aliento que solo es recuerdo...=  
  
A partir de ese dia todo cambio,ya no nos peleabamos solo nos ignorabamos por los pasillos,cada rato de intimidad que teniamos,lo pasabamos juntos,entre besos y caricias...  
  
Oh pero como me duele el recuerdo del dia en que todo cambio,estabamos discutiendo al lado del lago,segun tu,Pansy iba diciendo por todos lados que salia conmigo,me costo que me creieses cuando te decia que era mentira,pero al final lo hizistes.Si no fuese porque en ese momento Pansy se acerco y comenzo a besarme.Tu abriste mucho la boca y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por tus ojos,te alejastes sin decir nada yo me quite de encima a Parkinson y intente ir detras tuyo pero me ignoraste,corrias muy deprisa,muchas veces intente hablar contigo pero no me hacias caso,desde entonces ni me miras,ni nada,me ignoras aunque en tu mirada puedo ver tristeza.Pansy ya sabia lo nuestro,por eso lo hizo,la mande a la mierda diciendole que por su culpa habia perdido el amor de mi vida mientras lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos...  
  
=Ahora q no te tengo hago del lamento mi tiempo y mi sitio,   
  
Mi único alimento, algo q me calma todos los deseos,   
  
Lagrima, caricia hago del recuerdo,   
  
Ahora que me despierto clavada en el miedo   
  
Veo cada mañana un arco iris negro, y cierro los ojos,   
  
Y al menos te veo.=  
  
A pasado un mes desde eso y sigo igual de mal.Voy perdido entre mis pensamientos cuando sin querer me choco con alguien,levanto la cabeza y veo a Harry mirandome con arrepentimiento.Me dice que Pansy al verme tan mal le a contado la verdad y que lo siente por no haberme creido,pareces realmente arrepentido,mirando al suelo y pidiendome mil disculpas.De pronto levantas la cabeza y dices algo que realmente me hace revivir.  
  
-Te quiero.-Yo te miro emocionado y te contesto  
  
-Yo tambien te quiero-Me acerco a ti y te beso.Que sensacion mas maravillosa en volver a sentir tus labios sobre los mios.No puedo evitar que un gemido salga de mis labios cuando nuestras lenguas entran en contacto.Estamos juntos otra vez,y nadie no volvera a separar nunca.....  
  
=======================================================================================  
  
Reviews pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis.  
  
Laia 


End file.
